memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Frederick G. Alba
of the ]] Frederick "Eric" G. Alba, also credited as Eric Alba, is a visual effects (VFX) artist who worked on , , and between 1993 and 1995. He was credited as a VFX associate on and as a VFX assistant on ; his contributions to Deep Space Nine and Generations were not credited. In 1993 Alba joined the Star Trek visual effects staff. His tenure on Star Trek constituted his first professional job, and he has remarked, "I held a swing position on postproduction. At the time we were shooting ''The Next Generation and Deep Space Nine, and I worked for both productions. Star Trek was my first TV show and my first visual effects job, so I always say that TNG and DS9 were my film school, since I never actually went to one. I learned a lot about teamwork and what a collaborative art form filmmaking is, even at TV level. My mentors Dan Curry and Rob Legato and Gary Hutzel were all generous with their time and willing to teach me. I was in a very unique situation–a very young kid who was allowed to learn all of this stuff at the beginning, before computer graphic imaging was everywhere." (Star Trek: The Next Generation 365, p. 500) During his ''Star Trek tenure, he received Emmy Award certificates for his contributions to and . At this time he used the name Frederick G. Alba; in later work, he used (and continues to use) the name Eric Alba. More recently, Alba, a prolific still photographer, has contributed to the 2012 book, Star Trek: The Next Generation 365, providing privately shot behind-the-scenes photographs for publication therein, he took when he was employed by the franchise. On he occasion of the passing of his former Star Trek VFX Supervisor Hutzel in February 2016, Alba posted a large behind-the-scenes photo album on a.10153617954667858&type 3|his Facebook page}} Career outside Star Trek Having started out his VFX career as a VTR operator and editor working for National Video Post prior to his tenure at Star Trek, Eric Alba began working for Northwest Imaging and FX as a visual effects supervisor and producer in 1995, pursuant his Star Trek tenure. While at Northwest, he worked as a visual effects supervisor on the television series Sliders, Strange Luck, American Gothic, Profit, Highlander, Sabrina the Teenage Witch and The Burning Zone, as well as several TV movies (including the 1996 Doctor Who TV movie). From 1998 to 1999, Alba worked for Digital Anvil as a facility visual effects producer and game art production manager. While with Digital Anvil, he served as facility visual effects producer for the film Wing Commander. In the late '90s and early '00s, Alba was a facility visual effects supervisor/producer for Paramount Studios Digital Design, Xaos Inc., Silicon Illusions and Charlex. He also worked as the head of 3D production and as a producer for Imagineasia. From 2003 to 2005, Alba worked as post-production and visual effects supervisor on the PBS/National Geographic documentary series Strange Days on Planet Earth. His work on this series was nominated for an Emmy Award in the Outstanding Individual Achievement in a Craft: Graphic & Artistic Design category. Since 2006, Alba has been a freelance visual effects supervisor and producer, working primarily on short-form projects such as commercials and music videos. Recent long-form projects include episodes of Gossip Girl and The Sopranos, as well as the films Inside Man and Drive Angry. External links * 24LiesPerSecond.com – official site * * Eric Alba at LinkedIn.com * [http://www.flickr.com/photos/alba/sets/72157622007016548/with/2198868/ Alba's Star Trek photo album] at Flickr.com Category:Production associates